How to Rock 7 Minutes in Heaven
by ZevieObsessed2012
Summary: My own take on the 7 Minutes in Heaven fanfiction prompt. Hopefully it's somewhat enjoyable to read? Haha, R&R! :) ONE-SHOT! Zevie!


**These **_**7 Minutes In Heaven**_** stories are cropping up suddenly, so I really want to try my very own idea at one! :D Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock. David does. Lucky you, David. **

"Kacey... I don't want to do this..." Stevie whines. Kacey just rolls her eyes at her best friend and replies, "Calm down, Stevie. It's just game night!" "Yeah, but next time, how about we _not_ let Zander pick the game?! 7 Minutes in Heaven is such a bad idea!" Stevie complains. "No it isn't! It's a great idea!" Kacey counters, giving Stevie a knowing look. "Hey, you know he would've rather chosen _Too Hot_, and nobody was going to let him get away with that one," Kacey smirks.

Stevie crosses her arms, rolling her eyes.

Kacey laughs at her frustrated best friend, and knocks on the door. Stevie hadn't even realized they are already at Zander's house. Zander's younger brother, Taylor, answers the door. "Hey ladies," he says in a flirtatious tone. "Looks like somebody's taking tips from Zander," Stevie mumbles. Kacey elbows her best friend, and puts on a false smile for Taylor.

"Hi, Tay... Downstairs, right?" Taylor nods, feeling slightly upset his "charm" went ignored. Stevie gives a small, fake smile and walks past the boy. "He hasn't even hit puberty, and Zander's already giving him tips. That's just wrong," Stevie comments. "Oh, be quiet, Stevie. I bet he's just watching Zander flirt. Zander doesn't give tips, remember," Kacey laughs.

"Hey guys! You're here!" Zander says, getting up from the couch. There are four rooms in the basement; a bathroom, a family room, an exercise room, and then there's Zander's music room.

"Yep," Stevie says, sitting down where Zander had gotten up from. Zander smiles and rolls his eyes at her, but she doesn't notice.

"Stevie's in a mood," Kacey teases, walking closer to the couch.

"What mood?" Zander asks. He looks at Kacey with his eyebrows raised, and Kacey smirks. If she tells Zander, he'll have a mighty kick out of this game. Once Nelson and Kevin arrive, that is.

"She's all upset because you chose 7 Minutes in Heaven," Kacey laughs, sitting on the arm of the recliner across the room. "She's all afraid because it's just us 5 who're gonna play."

"I'm not scared!" Stevie cries.

Zander and Kacey ignore her. "Hey, maybe we can invite a few other people?" Zander suggests.

"Would you're parents be cool with it?" Kacey asks, raising her eyebrows. She's only met Mrs. Robbins once, and she knows fully well Mrs. Robbins doesn't tolerate misbehavior. Usually anything planned had to be run by her, or else, nothing was gonna happen.

Zander shrugs.

"She's not home this weekend, and my dad's on a business trip in Chicago. I've gotta watch Taylor this weekend," he explains. "We can just invite over a few more people, and if it gets out of control—which hopefully it doesn't—I'll just make sure everyone goes home. It can only be like six more people," he says.

"Sounds great! I'll start calling and—" Kacey says, pulling out her phone, but before she can finish her sentence, Zander grabs her wrist, silencing her.

"Kacey?"

"Yes?"

"I really don't think it's a good idea for _you_ to invite people over..." Zander says, trying not to sound rude.

Kacey raises her eyebrows confused. "Why not?"

"Because _one_, you know a lot of people, and _two_, you like big parties. I'm not entirely sure I can trust you to invite _only_ six people," Zander says, teasing her.

Kacey frowns. "You're probably right... you do it then," she says, sighing and handing her phone to Zander. He takes it upstairs and Kacey goes to sit beside Stevie.

"Zander took my phone," she pouts, giving Stevie her best puppy-dog eyes.

Stevie laughs, "Smart boy."

"Of course you'd think that," Kacey comments. She rolls her eyes and absently fixes her hair—something she _must have _done often when she was a Perf. She fixes her clothes too, which are sparkling a bit too much for just a small party with her friends. That's Kacey though. Always has to go all out.

"What do you mean?" Stevie asks, raising an eyebrow. _Of course I'd think what?_

"Ugh, it is so obvious! Stevie, you always agree with Zander! You _like_ him," Kacey says in a sing-song voice.

Stevie scoffs.

"I'm serious!"

"Oh, really? _Gross!_ Zander and I are just really close!" Stevie says, pretending to be distracted by a small ball of lint on her shirt.

"Not '_gross!_' Cute! Come on, Steves. Admit it. You _liiiiike_ Zandeeer!" Kacey teases. She pokes Stevie's arm with a giant, dumb smile on her face.

Stevie shakes her off. "Stop it, Kacey! I do not!"

"Do too! Now I know why you don't want to play this game. You're afraid your gonna get stuck in a closet with Zander!" Kacey laughs, covering her mouth.

"That's not true!" Stevie blushes. _Even if it were, it'd be stupid to think anything of it..._

**HTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTR **

Stevie crosses her arms and stands against the back wall watching as everyone plays _7 Minutes in Heaven_. She sighs heavily as it does like a lot of fun... but it was such an awkward game! Andy and Grace ended up going to the closet, and Grace came back hugging herself, now ignoring every glance Andy gives her. Zander and Molly went to the closet, and Molly came back frowning. _Wow... Zander has _some _resistance, who knew_... Stevie thinks sarcastically.

Kacey caught Stevie's eye a few times. She made gestures for Stevie to sit down and play the game, but Stevie glared back and continued to stand by the wall. But now, Kacey's making more frequent gestures—Zander comes back from every turn with some miserable girl.

Stevie sighs.

Kacey starts winking and making kissy faces at her—probably trying to get her to think about Zander—and Stevie, just to make it end, sits down at rubs her eyes. _This is going to be a looong, awkward night_, she thinks.

"Alright! Stevie's joining!" Kacey calls.

The boys—Kevin, Nelson, Zander, Justin, Dean, Tony, and Andy all make some noises, whistles and claps, and the girls—Kacey, Grace, Molly, Dana, and Dahlia, either clap, or in Molly's case, roll their eyes.

"Alright, Steves," Zander says. Stevie blushes at the sound of her nickname. It's always adorable when Zander says it. "Spin this bottle," he says pointing to the empty soda bottle on the floor, "And pray for the best," he winks, laughing.

Stevie bites her lip and reaches for the bottle. She takes a hold of it and spins it, watching it carefully. _Anyone but Andy... Anyone but Andy...Andy needs to lose that creeper smile... Anyone but him_...

And with her luck, it lands on Dean. Kacey sits up a little straighter and makes a face at Stevie. "_I'm not gonna kiss him!_" Stevie mouths. Dean stands up and holds his hand out for Stevie. She takes it and he leads her down the hallway to the closet.

They walk in and he shuts the door, and faces Stevie. "Look, Dean..." she starts, but he holds up his hand and gives her a small smile.

"I'm not going to kiss you, Stevie, if that's what you're gonna say. Besides, I know you have feelings for that Zander guy..." he says.

Stevie groans.

"Why does everyone think that?!" she cries, squeezing her eyes shut, embarrassed.

Dean shrugs.

"You guys always act like a couple, I guess," he says. "Sorry. I just kinda thought..." he says awkwardly. Stevie shakes her head dismissing it.

**HTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTR **

"Zander, what is up with you? You're all... stiff?" Kacey says, not really sure how to describe Zander's current state.

"Stiff? I'm not stiff..." he says.

Kacey holds up her hands in surrender. "You just look tense, I guess. I gaurantee you, Z, that they're probably in there..." Kacey begins, trying not to think about it... but then she gets an idea that'll drive Zander crazy. "He's probably kissing her right now... they're both enjoying it I bet," she says, checking to see Zander's expression.

His knuckles are white as they grip the tips of his shoes. Kacey smirks. "He's probably running his fingers through her hair and thinking about how soft it is... you know... because Stevie has really pretty hair," she says.

Zander stands up and leaves the room.

**HTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTR **

Dean checks his watch. "You think seven minutes are up yet?" he asks.

Stevie shrugs.

"Probably," she responds. _That was the longest, most awkward seven minutyes of my life..._ she frowns. She grabs the door knob, but it turns in her hand and the door flies open. Stevie jumps back surprised.

Zander stands in the doorway, just as surprised.

"Zander? _What_ are you doing?!" She cries, looking back at Dean to see his expression. He looks completely lost.

"I, uh... nothing... w-wrong closet," he stumbles. _They don't even look like they were kissing_, he thinks, suddenly making a mental note to talk to Kacey later.

Stevie nervously runs her fingers through her curls and looks to Dean. "Dean, I need to talk to Zander... _alone_..." she says.

Dean nods and goes back to the others.

"Zander... that was not cool," she scolds. Zander frowns and looks at his shoes. "That was embarrassing... and I don't even like Dean! Why'd you practically bust the door down?!"

He shrugs.

"Kacey was saying stuff about you and Dean... you two were kissing and stuff... and I guess I felt a little," he pauses. _Just say it, Z_. "_IguessIwasalittlejealous_..." he says quickly.

"Jealous?" Stevie asks. "What do you have to be jealous of?" she asks. Zander looks down the hallway to make sure no one's coming. He pushes Stevie into the closet and then shuts the door.

"Crap. Where's the light switch?" Zander mumbles, feeling the walls. The light flicks on and Stevie raises her eyebrows. "Right there, I guess," Zander comments.

"Look, Stevie..." Zander frowns. "I, um, kinda like you..." he says. Then he runs his fingers through his hair and laughs. "I probably shouldn't've said that."

Stevie looks at Zander.

"_You like me_?" she asks. "Wow," she says, mostly to herself.

"Wow?" he asks, looking at her.

"Well, you know... you flirt with lots of girls, and date almost all of them," Stevie mumbles. "I never thought you'd actually like me... _back_," she explains.

Zander gives her a small smile, and shrugs. "Well, I do, Stevie. And not just kind of... I like you a lot," he says.

She bites her lip as she decides on something. _Screw it_! she thinks. She leans forward and kisses him, and he's quick to respond. He kisses her back and presses her against the wall. She smiles into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. His arms stay on the wall beside her.

**HTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTR **

Zander and Stevie walk back tot he family room where everyone is sitting, watching TV. They already adjusted their clothes so they looked pretty normal. "Are we done playing the game?" Zander asks.

Kacey laughs.

"Guys... you were in that closet for _eleven minutes_! It's _Seven _Minutes in Heaven, not eleven!" she teases.

Zander and Stevie share a glance and then look at the floor, blushing. _Oops. _

**A/N: Yep... so there's my crappy, cliche attempt at 7 Minutes in Heaven. Let me know what you thought? :)**


End file.
